The preparation of glycidyl derivatives by the reaction of an aromatic hydroxyl-containing compound with epihalohydrin in the presence of a base is well known as disclosed by Lee and Neville in HANDBOOK OF EPOXY RESINS, McGraw-Hill, 1967. Because of increased demand of high purity resins by the electronic industry, it has become more desirable to manufacture epoxy resins of high purity which contain little or essentially no total chloride, i.e. little or essentially no hydrolyzable chloride or bound chloride. In some instances, halogens, particularly bromine attached to the aromatic rings are desirable, and these are not included in reference to total chloride.